


In the laundry room (oneshot version)

by ThePeaceKeeper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Karl Jacobs, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, First Meetings, I Ship It, I hate tags, Kisses, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Oneshot, Sapkarl, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeaceKeeper/pseuds/ThePeaceKeeper
Summary: Sapnap visits Karl in north carolina and figures out that he's been needing him.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship, sapkarl - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 157





	In the laundry room (oneshot version)

Gosh it’s a two-month stay why did I bring so much stuff’ he thinks to himself, dragging a suitcase with a school backpack on his back. ‘Right, now it's time to find Karl… where the hell even am I? You know what I’m just gonna keep walking straight until I bump into him… should I just ask for help?... nahhh’ 

  
  


He starts walking in aimless directions acting like he knows where he’s going, he bumps into an elderly man. “Ah, sorry” he apologizes and the man doesn't do anything but scoffs and mumbles something under his breath, way too quiet for sapnap to hear, and walks away. “The fuck-?” he rolls his eyes and keeps searching for his friend.

‘This would have been way easier if my phone hadn't die-’ his train of thought came to a stop when he saw a familiar boy. There he was, with his soft greenish-grayish eyes, and fluffy tinted brown hair. Standing with all his glory. He was wearing a cream-colored turtleneck with some light blue jeans and a common pair of black shoes and socks. Cute... 

The soft boy looked worried and confused at the same time, typing on his phone harshly but carefully so he doesn't drop it. ‘Has he been trying to contact me this whole time? I thought I sent a text saying my phone was going to die, oh god this is hilarious’. The black-haired boy snickers to himself. He slowly walks behind the brown-haired boy. He’s slightly shorter than him but it doesn't matter, if someone from far would have looked at them they would say that they were the same height.

“Karl?” He says with giggles escaping his lips. The brown-haired boy jumps almost dropping his phone onto the floor but luckily catches it. He turns around in an instance “Sapnap!” he yells grabbing the younger boy's shoulders and pushing him into a big hug “I thought you died on the flight!” he says, still hugging the younger boy. He interrupts the hug by pulling away with both of his hands still on the black-haired boy's shoulders “why haven't you been texting me back?!” 

  
  


“I texted you saying my phone was going to die, I thought you would have taken the hint but I guess not” sapnap laughs at his worried friend. The brown-haired boy pushes the shorter boy playfully. “I didn't see it!” he giggles “are you sure you even sent me that text? I don’t believe you did” “'scroll back on our text messages you’ll see it,” the younger boy says whilst scooting over near Karl, while he takes out his phone and starts scrolling through their text messages. 

  
  


“There!” he sticks out his finger and points to the text. “See that I told you I texted it!” the black-haired boy shouts, Karl quickly shuts off his phone and shoves it in his pocket “wha- where nothing’s here?” He says biting down a grin but making a couple of giggles escape his lips. “Oh whatever we all know you saw it” the black-haired boy teases while sticking out his tongue with his eyes closed shut. 

“C’mon let's get going. How was the two-hour flight that I PAID for?” “ugh, it was horrible. It wasn't even two hours; it was like about three hours!” the shorter boy protests, handing Karl his suitcase. ‘Should I make him hold it? Eh, whatever he had his hand out for it anyways’ 

“It wasn’t three hours you liar, it was two hours and thirty minutes” Karl laughs, adjusting the suitcase so it falls comfortably on his hand. “Two hours and FORTY minutes” the younger boy rolls his eyes. They fall in a comfortable silence while they walk trying to find the exit of the airport, ‘he’s really having trouble with that huh?’ he notices, the green-eyed boy pulling on the suitcase desperately wanting it to move. His eyes were really magical under the sunlight, they were a sharp light green with a tiny bit of gray. ‘What the hell, whys my cheeks so warm, it just got hotter’ the blacked haired boy thinks, still looking at the struggling boy.

  
  


“Here, you look like you're struggling” he softly smiles at the boy, his hand brushes against the other boy while grabbing his suitcase back. He looked back up at the boy, his eyes were wide open, his cheeks were a pinkish reddish color, _is he blushing?’_ They stay staring at each other for a while, “I- uh- yeah ok thanks-” the blushing boy says looking away suddenly interested in the floor. ‘What the hell, what the hell, what the hell?! What's going on, why's my chest beating so fast a-and, and _was he blushing…?_ ’ the black-haired boy panics quietly “y-yeah no problem I just saw you- um- uh- struggling- yeah…” he replies.

  
  


They fall into silence for a couple of seconds, but then sapanap sees something that makes his faces lit up. He tugs the older boy's shirt “Karl! The exit! It's right over there!” still tugging on the older boy's shirt sleeve aggressively “w-what” the older boy manages to get out still pink of the incident. “oh...OH! Sapnap you found it!” “Hell yeah, I did!” “You’re so cool!” “um- ok! I'm agreeing because it's true!” the boys both giggle ignoring the incident that just happened minutes ago.

  
  


“Oh wow, in perfect timing too, the uber just arrived,” the older boy says looking down at his phone “well let's go! I think my roommate is moving out so you can take his room” he smiles while they head in the uber and greeting the driver “sweet, when we get there it’ll be like what 11 pm - 12 am?” “yeah, we can squeeze in a movie, right?” “I'm not going to sleep if we don’t watch a movie. What’s the point out of coming here if we aren't going to watch something?” the younger boy confirms. 

The brown-haired boy just laughed, and just like that, they were heading back to Karl's place. 

~~~~~~~~~

“What!?” Karl screams

“Yeah, I’m not moving out man,” A man says “wait, wait, wait so you’re telling me I came _all_ the way from Texas so I can sleep on your _couch_?”

“Yea kind o-” “NO!” Karl blurts out “sorry” he calms down “look, I know I'm not home all the time, and it makes me look like I'm moving out, but I am working on moving out but right now I can’t have anyone sleeping in my room,” the man says.

Sapnap knew Karl was a chill guy and is the type that doesn’t yell, so when Karl did it kind of shocked him. ‘I made him yell… he yelled because of me’

“Hey, it's okay, I can sleep on the couch, it's no biggie” he softly smiles at the brown-haired boy, the boy looks back at him with wide eyes while the man leaves the house quietly. “No,” Karl replies sharply “w-what?” sapnap says back smiling confusedly “I said no, I’m not going to let you sleep on the couch like you said you came _all_ the way from Texas. You can sleep in my room,” the brown-haired boy said matter-of-factly. “And you’ll sleep, where?” “I’ll sleep on the couch” Karl replies.

“What!? Oh hell no, I’m not letting _you_ sleep on the couch too” the younger talks back “alright then I guess we’re sleeping together” The brown-haired boy crosses his arms and smiles. ‘ _Oh, so that's how he wants to play’_ “alright then it's settled, we’re going to be sleeping with each other, now that we got that done, let's go watch a movie” the younger boy smiles “wai--- alright!” “Alright!” And just like that, the two boys were going to sleep with each other.

  
  


“Actually before we watch something, can I take a shower? I kinda stink” he asks 

“Yeah, sure, the washroom is upstairs to the right. Give me your clothes when you’re in, I’ll wash them for you” “Okie Dokie” the black-haired boy says cutely making the brown-haired boy turn his face rather quickly “y-yeah just call me when you’re done” he manages to get out, and sapnaps just replies with a simple ‘ok’. He grabs some clothes from his suitcase and heads to the bathroom to take his shower. 

  
  


He was struggling to open the water ‘of course, why can't people have normal shower opening thingies’ he thought. “Karl! Karl, come help me open your stupid shower!” the boy screams. He hears knocks on the door “can I come in?” a faint voice comes behind the bathroom door, “yeah, I’m behind the shower curtains, so you should be fine” he says hearing the door slowly crack open. 

“Ok, so um well you see the thingy” the older boy confirms “yeah, well no shit, I’m asking how to open it not how to find it” “oh- yeah so yeah just push it back and turn it left and right two times and um yeah that's how you do it, I’ll get going now” The brown-haired boy rushes out the room while grabbing his friend's dirty clothes. 

  
  


Sapnap finally gets it to open before the water can hit his back. He quickly changes the temperature to warm water, then lets water soak in his hair and body. He lets out a sigh and lets his thoughts out.

‘What the hell was this day, first I met Karl and fantasized about what he looks like, then he tries to help him but ends up brushing his hand against Karls and making them both _flustered? Is that the word?_ This is so stupid, and now I have to sleep with him… Although… No, no, no, no, no, no I AM NOT doing this. I’m going to quickly finish this stupid shower and watch some movie with Karl then call it a fucking day’ 

  
  


And he does just that, he gets out of the shower, puts his clothes on, and puts the towel around his neck. He opens the door making cold air brush against his face and his hair ‘cold’ he thinks to himself, he slowly heads down the hall to Karl's room. He opens the door to see the brown-haired boy sitting calmly, working on something on his computer. He was wearing a baggy purple sweater and black leggings but they weren’t that tight. ‘Oh, wow’ he feels a warmth come up to his cheeks.

  
  


He walks over to the focused boy and places his chin on Karl's hair from behind the chair Karl was sitting on. “Whatta doingggg,” he says digging his chin deeper in the green-eyed boy hair “mhm, just doing something for my youtube” the boy smiles. They both acted like this was a normal thing, that sapnap always placed his chin on Karl’s hair, it was like this happened multiple times. But in reality, this was their first time doing it, they weren’t complaining though. 

  
  


“Oh yeah, you have a youtube,” the black-haired boy says “yep” the boy replies looking up at the black-haired boy, his eyes were closed and his hair looked better wet, he was wearing a black and white sweater, plus making sweater paws ‘cute, cute, cute, cute’ repeated in Karl’s head. “Mmhm~” the younger boy finally opens his eyes and looks at his friend, he was red, _really red_. “W-what? Karl, you’re red really red! Oh… Oh my god, I’m so sorry did I make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry I’ll move'' the black-haired boy worries he moves his chin away from the brown fluffy hair “ah, no, no, no, you’re fine, you didn’t m-make me uncomfortable, it's just uh- you wanna go watch a movie now?” the brown-haired boy quickly changes the subject “I- oh, um sure?” 

“I- uh need to get something so you can go ahead,” the green-eyed boy says. Sapnap was fine going ahead, to be honest, he wanted Karl to stay behind for a second, so he could process everything that just happened. He walked out of the room and headed downstairs to the living room. ‘What the fuck, what the fuck is going on’ his trail of thoughts came to an end when he heard Karl coming down the stairs. ‘Great, he couldn't be even faster’ he sarcastically thought. 

  
  


“Alright, what are we watching?” the bandana boy smiles “uh, ok, don’t laugh butttt, Ithoughtitwouldbefunnyifwewatchedmeangirls” the older boy spits out “wh-what the hell, talk slower man, my brain couldn't process anything” "alright, alright, I thought it would be funny if we watched mean girls,” Karls says but super slowly “I-I mean sure, I guess it would be funny” he smiles “yes! This is going to be so good” the older giggles then puts the movie on. The two boys get comfortable on the couch, Sapnap is slouched down a little while Karl is sitting criss-cross right beside him. 

~

‘I’m so fucking tired, what time even is it?’ the bandana boy thinks to himself. He looks at the clock placed above the t.v ‘12 am...hm’ He looks over at the green-eyed boy ‘wow, he’s really interested’ Karl’s eyes were wide open (almost like he was trying not to go to sleep), he was really interested in the movie. ‘Eh, I’ll just tell him I’m tired, and I wanna go to sleep. He won’t get mad, right?’ his eyes were still placed on the green eyed boy gazing upon his silly, tired smile, probably caused by something stupid he found funny in the movie. 

He quickly turns his head back at the t.v, when the brown haired boy turns over to look at him. ‘Why is he looking at m-’ his thinking stops when a hand snoops under his, and a head lays on top of his shoulder. ‘Wha-what’ he looked over to the boy, _he had his eyes closed_ ‘is he asleep?’ he pokes Karl… Nothing… ‘well I guess I _could_ stay for a little’ he smiles ‘I’ll wake him up later’ and just like that he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. _Still holding tight to the older boy's hand._

~~~~~~~

‘God, why is there so much light?’ the black-eyed boy's eyes flicker around Karl's living room. He feels a slight weight above him ‘Karl?’ the brown-haired boy was sleeping on top of him. The bandana boy doesn’t think anything of it, instead, he smiles and he puts his hands through the brown, fluffy hair. ‘Man, he really needs to get new curtains, the ones he has let's all the light in…… uh how do I get out now?’ the black-haired boy looks at the green-eyed boy for a while, then grabs his waist and turns them over. Now he was on top, he slowly removes his hands from the sleeping boy’s waist and pulls them up, he gets up fully. 

  
  


‘Right, now let's see what Karl has in his kitchen for breakfast’ he slowly makes his way to the kitchen trying not to make any noises. When he arrives at the kitchen he opens the fridge and lets his eyes flicker around. ‘Eggs and bacon should be good, I’ll make some for Karl too’ he takes out the ingredients and the props and starts cooking until the whole house was filled with the smell of bacon. 

  
  
‘Did I make too much bacon?’ he thinks to himself “mhm, sapnap?” he hears a sleepy voice from behind him says. “Oh Karl, good morning,” the black-haired boy says, still looking at the pan that had the scrambled eggs that are only half-cooked. Karl walks over to the cooking boy and puts his head on top of his shoulder. “What are you doing?” The brown-haired boy asks “scrambled eggs and bacon” the bandana boy hums in reply “sounds good, are they done yet? I’m hungry” Karl says. “Of course you are, and yeah I’m down” he lifts the pan and scraps the scrambled eggs on a plate with the bacon, then he puts all the plates on the dining table.

“You need to get better curtains, the ones you have let all the sunlight in,” the bandana boy says stuffing some eggs in his mouth. 

“I know, I just don’t know where to get the good ones”

“I saw a good place down the street when we were coming from the airport”

“Mhmm, what was it called?” the green-eyed boy says while grabbing some bacon. 

“I don’t know, something with a ‘blinds’ in it”

“I’ll check it out later”

“By the way, have you washed my clothes yet?”

“Not yet, wanna do it with me after this?” 

“Sure” the bandana boy smiles   
  


The brown-haired boy stands up grabbing his empty plate, making the black-haired boy follow. “Here give me your plate I’ll wash it for you,” Karl says sticking out a hand “oh, ah, thanks. I’ll pick up the plates on the table,” the black-haired boy says, grabbing more plates from the table until there were no more plates left. “Here, if I dry them while you wash we’ll get done faster,” the bandana boy says jumping on the counter and grabbing a towel. He starts drying the plates and utensils. “I kinda like doing chores like this, it's better than me doing it alone” the green-eyed boy giggles. “We still have the laundry. Don’t forget about that” “I didn’t. We can do it after we're done”

~~~~~  
  


“That's all the laundry you have?” the bandana boy asks confused. “Yeah…” the brown-haired boy replies.

“what the hell? Whenever I do my laundry there would be a shit-ton of clothes” 

“Well, how long do you wait to clean them?” 

“Like a week, two weeks”

“That explains a lot” the boy giggles shoving the clothes in the washing machine then pressing some buttons. The brown-haired boy jumps on top of the washing machine and giggles some more. “Are you laughing at me?” sapnap presses against the moving machine smiling. “Oh my god, why would I be laughing at you? Who would do such a thing?!” The brown-haired boy giggles a little harder. The bandana boy comes a little closer, maybe even _too close_ he looks at the green-eyed boy. His eyes were beautiful; it looked like a green forest with specks of gray mist. Their eyes meet but Karl's eyes move down to the bandana boy's pink lips ‘ _is this really going to happen?’_ the bandana boy thinks whilst his hands move from the machine and onto Karl's hips. They get closer, and closer until he makes Karl jump off the machine, to make him stand… 

  
  


“Guys! Can I eat the leftover bacon!?” Karl’s roommate screams across from the kitchen, both boys jump a little. “Uh I-I yeah!” The bandana boy screams back. He removes his hands from the boy's hips and backs away a little arm’s length away. ‘Oh, I fucked up, what were we doing? The black-haired boy thinks.

  
  


“Sapnap?” the bandana boy hears a soft voice say.

“Hmm?” he hums, he doesn't dare to look at the boy. He hears him jump off the machine and he finally looks over the green-eyed boy. 

His cheeks were a soft pastel pink ‘god…’ 

The brown haired boy cups the bandana boys jaw bringing their faces _really_ close to each other. He felt Karls soft breath land upon his lips, he didn’t dare to breathe. His eyes flicker up and down, eyes, lips, eyes, lips, _are they really going to do it?_

It took about a couple of seconds until Karl’s lips brushed against the black haired boy. It took sapnap a couple of seconds to figure out what the fireworks in his stomach meant but once he understood he finally kissed back. He grabs onto the brown haired boy waists, pushing him against the laundry room wall, deepening the kiss. The green eyed boy removes his hands from the blacked haired boy's jaw and puts his arms around his neck, playing with his black hair. 

They pull away catching their breaths. Sapnap's eyes met with the other boy ‘cute…’ he thinks. The brown haired boy cheeks were completely pink, and his lips were a little red. “Sapnap…” the brown haired boy says again “yea?” he replies but gets nothing other than a giggle. “Round two?” the bandana boy smiles “yes, please” they come closer again and kiss but this time it was passionate. They go minutes without pulling apart, and sapnap was practically pinning Karl to the wall at this point. 

  
  


“Hey, gu- OK WOAH, I didn’t think you guys were making out here uh haha” a man barges in. Making the boys pull apart from their long lasting kiss and to look at the door where the man was standing near.

“O-oh my god” The brown haired boy covers his face and slumps down the wall, making the bandana boy dryly laugh, since he was out of breath. “Yes, do you need anything?” the bandana boy laughs.

“Well, yeah I need to talk to Karl” 

“Make it quick please” the brown haired boy says, still covering his face.

“Remember how I said I was working on moving out?” 

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Well I forgot to tell you, I actually found a place and I’m moving in there tomorrow” 

Karl stays quiet for a while, he removes his hands from his face “you’re kidding right?”

“I kinda feel like this information is useless now” the man laughs

“Huh, why?” 

“Well, aren't you going to be sleeping with your boyfriend now?” the man jokes

The two boys stay silent for a while until sapnap and the man burst into laughter giving each other a high five like they been friends for years. “Oh my god, kill me now” Karl groans “alright, alright, I’m sorry, I’ll leave now” the man laughs then leaves.

“Sapnap?” 

“Hm, yeah?”

“Do you love me? Like love, _love_ me?” 

“I- well I uh see, at first I was confused why I turned pink whenever we touched and why you made my stomach get filled with butterflies every time you talked to me. I why I didn’t think it was weird when you slept on top of me-”

“I slept on top of you?! Holy god, that's so embarrassing”

“Shut up it was cute, and let me continue. But I just needed someone to slap me, you know? I’m not saying that I wanted to be slapped- I just ugh I- OH, you know when you kissed me? That was the slap. That made me realize that you’re more than a friend” 

“Really?” 

“What ‘really’?” 

“Do you really see me as more than a friend”

The black haired boy sits near the green eyed boy and puts their noses together while cupping the boys jaw with just one hand. He closes his eyes “of course” He presses into a loving kiss at the end of his words. They pull away when they hear 4 beeps come from the machine. 

“Oh, that thing is still on?” Karl asks “no, we only came to laundry room to makeout” the other boy giggles “wait” the brown haired boy smiles he quickly shoves the wet clothes into the dryer, presses some buttons and jumps onto the machine “wanna do it all over again?” he smiles

  
  
“Sure, only if your roommate doesn't cut us off again” the bandana boy laughs “I can’t guarantee he won’t come in, wanna see if he does?” “hm, alright” he goes close to the boy brushing their lips once again, and as the time passes by, their love grows bigger and bigger for each other, pushing deeper into each other's mouths. _They finally found what they both wanted in life_. 

  
  
After a while of kissing, Sapnap finally backs up “you want water?” karl asks with his lips swollen from the kissing. Sapnap stares at the brown haired boy… “bro what!? Oh my god, did you just ask me if I wanted water after we made out?!” the bandana boy burst out of laughter. “What, what's wrong with that?” the brown haired boy giggles. The black haired boy smiles and pecks the green-eyed boy with a kiss “nah, I’m good”

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Link:

[Learn about me? :)](https://thepeacekeeper.carrd.co/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hello! do your shoes need shining!? do you need coffee?! Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!! please click the link in the end if you wanna learn more about me :))
> 
> I would love to hear you thoughts about this story maybe you should tell me?
> 
> (Edit; holy honk 3k hits???? You guys are amazing :0)


End file.
